Casey Novak
Casey Novak is a female Human who is an Assistant District Attorney in the Special Victims Unit in the 24th century. Casey Novak is a persistent and tough ADA. Casey replaced Alexandra Cabot after Cabot joined the Witness Protection Program. Elizabeth Donnelley later states that she has a 71% conviction rate. History It was revealed that Casey graduated from Harvard Law School and used to clerk for judge Mary Clark. She initially joined the Manhattan DA's office in the Investigations department in the White Collar division. Casey replaced Alexandra Cabot after Cabot joined the Witness Protection Program. She was shown to be a persistent and tough ADA. Elizabeth Donnelly later states that she has a 71% conviction rate. At first, she did not get along with the SVU detectives, particularly Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, who saw her as arrogant and distant. Eventually, however, she learned how to be more of a team player, and became close to the SVU squad. Her first case dealt with a child rapist and Casey ended up saving one of the victims herself, figuring out that the rapist, Peter Nestler, was a fisherman and later where he stashed the girl. She then carries the victim to safety herself while Nestler is arrested. At the end of the episode, she asked Arthur Branch if she could have out of the job because she couldn't let go of what happened to the little girl she saved. Branch denied the request, saying that at first he wasn't sure if Casey was right for the job, but the fact she was affected by the case showed him that she was perfectly suited for it. Casey was brutally attacked by the brother of a victim of serial rapist Gabriel Duvall; she was beat so severely that she had to go to intensive care. Casey is a supporter for the Troops saying that her father was a security officer during the Federation-Cardassian War. He was in three shuttle crashes and received a purple heart, a Federation decoration awarded to members of the armed forces who have been wounded in action. Casey Novak was attacked in the courtroom twice, once when she was held at phaser point and the other is when she was choked. Casey revealed that she was once engaged to a schizophrenic man, but he refused to take medication, and she eventually left him. The last time she'd heard of him, he was homeless. The topic was mentioned again, when Olivia Benson accused Casey of letting her guilt over the experience cloud her judgment regarding schizophrenic sex offender Saul Picard. Jack McCoy learns that Casey's former fiancé, Charlie, attacked her when he was off his meds, and she used her job as an ADA to make sure no abuse charges were laid. She tells Olivia that six months before, Charlie was killed in an accident, carrying her business card in his pocket. She expresses guilt, wondering if he'd still be alive if she'd stayed with him. She is also a Catholic, as stated in the season 8 episode "Haystack." Her conduct during the trial of a Starfleet officer accused of raping two illegal immigrants leaves her facing a lengthy suspension. Novak's replacement ADA Kim Greylek asserted that Casey Novak was disbarred for her actions. It was later revealed that she was not disbarred; she only had her license suspended for three years. She returned to the DA's office, but her trustworthiness was challenged on her first case back as she needed a conviction to restore her reputation. While cross-examining a teenage murderer, Casey reveals her birthstone is sapphire, making her month of birth September. ADA Novak returned, along with ADA Cabot. She was last seen as the lead prosecutor, in which she goes up against Defense Attorney Marvin Exley, who is defending a woman who seems to have fabricated her own abduction. Category:Humans Category: Assistant District Attorneys Category:Lawyers